


Casper

by lesyeuxdeyuno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, NCT 2020
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxdeyuno/pseuds/lesyeuxdeyuno
Summary: Palagi kayong nagkakasabay. Palagi ka niyang nginingitian.Palagi kayong sa iisang direksyon pumupunta pero bakit nga ba hindi magtagpo ang inyong mga puso?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Casper

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Re-uploaded this because accidentally ko siya nadelete last month. :)

Isang gabi, nagkasabay kayo sa elevator. He's on one corner, fiddling with his phone, when you entered. You guessed he came from the basement. ' _Baka may sariling kotse_ ', naisip mo.

  
His eyes acknowledged your presence and he returned your polite smile, but you didn't talk.

  
You work a graveyard shift for a US account but most of the employees work during the day. It was your first night there. You blame the rotating shift of your work for this misfortune, but at least may night differential at rice allowance.

  
' _He's cute_ ', you suddenly thought.

  
You wonder what his name is but you're too shy to ask. He got off the 15th floor while you worked your way to the 23rd.

  
It was an uneventful night. Tatlo lang kayo sa shift na 'yon. It's too quiet but you powered through with coffee and your curiosity about that guy.

  
The following night, you saw him again. Perfect timing. You must be lucky.

  
You exchanged polite smiles but you didn't strike up a conversation. You couldn't.

  
The introvert in you could only stare and wonder because you're too afraid to ask.

  
Like last night, he got off first.

  
Pangatlong gabi, nagkasabay kayo. It's not a coincidence anymore. It's already a sign. Three in a row? Not everyone's that lucky.

  
You thought fast and tried to manage your excitement. You manage to croak a weak " _hi_ ".

  
He turned and with a small smile, replied, " _hello_."

  
That was the end of your conversation. At least nakapag-hello ka. Maybe tomorrow night, you'll manage to utter more words.

  
With that thought in mind, you were more assertive at work and wasn't even fazed by the irate clients.

  
Are you developing a crush? Maybe.

  
But the following night, hindi kayo nagkasabay. Did you miss him? Did he miss you? Did he even go to work? You don't know.

  
You went to your station with slumped shoulders. But then you had an idea.

  
During your lunch break, you went down the 15th floor, hoping you'd bump into him.

  
It was dark and creepy there since most of the lights were switched off, pero nakita mo agad ang dalawang office sa tigkabilang end ng hallway. 

  
The other one had no light on so you guessed they have no night shift.

  
You headed to the other office. Walang tao pero bukas ang ilaw.

  
You looked around, waited, and paced back and forth.

  
After 15 minutes, you were ready to give up. Maybe he just didn't show to work.

  
But then, the guard showed up.

  
" _ **Yes, Ma'am?**_ " he politely greeted. " _ **Ano pong kailangan nila?**_ "

  
Agad kang nag-isip ng dahilan.

  
" _ **Uh... yung friend ko po kasi, Kuya... ano... di ko po sure kung dito yung office nya**_ ," you stammered. " _ **Dito po ata sya nagwu-work?**_ "

  
" _ **Ano pong pangalan?**_ "

  
Patay na. Ni hindi mo alam ang pangalan niya.

  
" _ **Ay never mind po. Baka namali lang po ako ng floor. Sige po. Thank you!**_ "

  
You heard him sigh in exasperation.

  
" _ **Ma'am, sandali po**_."

  
Alanganin kang lumingon. " _ **Yes po?**_ "

  
" _ **Yung hinahanap nyo po ba ay yung lalaking malalim ang dimples? Maputi? Matangkad?**_ " tanong nito.

  
You nodded excitedly. " ** _Opo._** "

  
" _ **Naku!**_ "

  
" _ **Bakit po?**_ " takang tanong mo.

  
" _ **Bago ka lang, ano?**_ " pabalik nitong tanong. " _ **Sa 23rd?**_ "

  
Lito kang tumango. " ** _Opo. Bakit po?_** "

  
" _ **Hija, hindi sa tinatakot kita, ha. Pero lahat ng bagong salang sa trabaho dun pinagpapakitaan nya.**_ "

  
" _ **Po?!**_ "

  
_Pinagpapakitaan? Anong ibig nitong sabihin?_

  
" _ **Hindi rin namin alam kung bakit, pero simula last year, ilang babae na ang bumaba rito para itanong kung nandito si Jae,**_ " paliwanag nito. " _ **Tatlong beses na syang nagpakita sa 'yo?**_ "

  
Kinikilabutan ka na sa mga sinasabi nito pero tumango ka pa rin, eager to hear the rest of it.

  
" _ **Pagkatapos ng tatlong beses, di mo na makikita 'yon. Mukhang harmless naman na multo. Hindi lang namin alam kung bakit sya nagpapakita.**_ "

  
" _ **P-PO?! MULTO PO?**_ "

  
The guard waved his hand dismissively. " ** _Baka bumabati lang sa bagong pasok, Hija. Wag kang mag-alala..._** "

  
' _...pag nakatatlo na, hindi na sya magpapakita_ ,' naalala mong sabi ng guard bago ka nagpaalam para bumalik sa floor mo.

  
Jaehyun daw ang pangalan nito. He used to work there, but suddenly stopped showing up to work.

  
They later learned that he died. His girlfriend worked at the 23rd.

  
You exhaled when the elevator stopped at your floor. Never in your life have you thought that you'd experience something paranormal.

  
When you stepped out, something made you look back inside.

  
Your heart almost fell when you saw him in his usual corner, smiling at you.


End file.
